Pellegri
Pellegri serves as Commander Margulis's aide-de-camp, a strong believer in Jesus Christ, and one of the main antagonists of Xenosaga. She was stationed with other U-TIC officers on the asteroid complex, Pleroma and was displaced when it was abandoned and later destroyed by Sellers. In reality, Pellegri is the Inquisitor of the secret society Ormus. Born of the people of Zohar from Michtam like Margulis, she gives her all as an Inquisitor in order to facilitate a return to the holy motherland of Lost Jerusalem. It appears that she had some form of romantic relationship with Jin Uzuki in the past, and that both of them continue to carry that with them. Personality She seems to be very caring and concerned under her hard exterior, as she expressed her outrage to Margulis when the failure of the Zohar Link Experiment on Ariadne resulted in the planet's disappearance and the loss of over a billion and a half innocent lives. That being said, she is capable of turning off her emotional side and becoming very callous and objective-driven when she needs to be. She is not very fond of Life Recycling variants, such as the U.R.T.V.s and super soldiers like Andrew Cherenkov. ''Xenosaga Episode I'' Pellegri tells Margulis that she is upset when Ariadne disappears.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H2iC7JsDkHc ''Xenosaga: The Animation'' In Xenosaga: The Animation, Pellegri appears to have once been a student of Jin Uzuki's grandfather, the martial arts expert who taught Margulis, Shion Uzuki, and Jin Uzuki himself how to fight and manipulate the elements like fire, ice, and lightning. It is quite possible that this is where Margulis and Pellegri first met, and this is how she was first introduced to U-TIC and the Ormus Society. There was a lot of tension between Pellegri and Jin when they confronted each other in Encephalon; this could possibly stem from a failed romantic relationship or just from her and Margulis' betrayal of his grandfather. If Jin and Pellegri were involved romantically, it was glossed over in the game, as he had the perfect opportunity to confront her on the Ormus Stronghold and simply chose to remain silent (although the party were inside of their E.S. units while they were facing Pellegri, so it could be assumed that Jin didn't recognize her voice that time). ''Xenosaga Episode II'' Pellegri is given command of the E.S. Issachar, a powerful mech capable of outclassing every other machine the Federation could field. Along with her wingmen Hermann and Richard, she was ordered to retrieve the 100-Series Observational Realian MOMO Mizrahi on Second Miltia. Her mission ultimately fails when Canaan arrives in the E.S. Asher and drives the three of them off before they can capture MOMO. Pellegri later reappears on the Ormus Stronghold where she confronts Shion, Jr., Jin, and the others as they are attempting to escape the fortress. After being defeated a second time Pellegri escapes. ''Xenosaga Episode III'' Pellegri appears once more as Margulis' second in command, though for much of the game her role is rather minor, limited to sporadic appearances and conversations with his superior, especially in the beginning of the story. However, during their journey in the Miltia of the past, Jin et all encounter a younger Pellegri, who recognizes Jin and fights him, a battle that ends in her defeat. She is not seen again for much of the game, until the party reaches their final destination, planet Michtam. Although completely disillusioned by the fact that all that she strived for, the return to Lost Jerusalem and the quest for the Zohar, were all lies fabricated by Wilhelm, she still confronts Jin for the last time in her E.S. Issachar. She is defeated, and ignoring the pleas of Jin to save herself, she chooses to die in her E.S., which is then engulfed in explosions. Quotes * "You never thought about my needs. You just manipulate people to suit your own. You could never understand. This is the destiny of my heritage." * "How strange. Where's your fighting spirit now?" * "These are flowers for your grave. Will you accept them?" * "Don't order me around! I'm no longer the girl you knew!" * "The People of Zohar arrived to this planet after their long, wandering journey. We were the people who protected the Zohar and the relics of God for generations. But the Federation usurpers realized the potential of the Zohar and invaded this planet, killing its people, in order to obtain the Zohar. And the result is this. The current state of this planet is the manifestation of your Federation's ego and desires. We swore revenge and vowed to restore this land so we may return to our fatherland. It is the destiny of my people who've lived on with the Zohar. It is the word of our God." * "I told you, it doesn't matter anymore. Each person must walk on their own path. Your path and mine, just simply did not cross." * "But, I can't. I can't fight anymore! I'm tired. Farewell, Jin Uzuki." (final words) Gallery PellegriConcept.png|Concept art. Pelle1.png|''Episode I''. Pellegri2.png|''Episode II''. pellegri189.png|''Episode III''. pellegri272829.png|''Episode III''. pellegri37292.png|''Episode III''. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Ormus members Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased